


Devil`s threesome

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, In Public, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald don`t have time for you anymore so you decide to make him jealous and Victor Zsasz is the perfect way to do that. But things doesn`t go exactly as you planned…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a little blurry how the whole thing started. Thinking back you just wanted to make Oswald jealous because he never had time for you anymore. He was always too busy with his business and being “The King of Gotham” as he liked to call it. You really thought it would work. He had always been the jealous type when it came to other men but this time it had been different. Never in your wildest dreams could you imagine ending up in your current situation.

Victor Zsasz. That had been your target for making Oswald jealous. It was an easy choice for you, Zsasz had always intrigued you with his appearance and his lack of emotions. Well, he had two kind of emotions, either that angry glare of his or that madly grin when there was something he really enjoyed, often involving killing people.

*****************

It started on one evening at Oswald`s club. Bored as hell, you sat at a table and sipped on a glass of wine looking around the room. The place was crowded with all kinds of people, nicely dressed up couples, black clothed goths and punkers and just ordinary people in ordinary clothes. Looking down on your own clothes, you really didn`t know in what category you would place yourself. Your skintight black skirt hugged around your curves nicely and the matching backless tank top showed of your waist and the roundness of your breasts. The five inch heels on your feet lengthened your smooth legs and made you taller than your normal 5`4 feet. Thinking about it, you would probably not fit in anywhere, you had always stood on the outside of everyone else, looking in on their normal doldrum lives and wondered how they could stand their boredom. That`s why you had been drawn to Oswald in the first place, he was just like you; different, unusual, unwonted and an outsider.

Your eyes were drawn to the entrance the moment Victor stepped inside the club. He looked his usual self, tense with a straight posture, always on high alert. Seeing him made you think about your ideas of making Oswald jealous. Now would be a perfect time as ever, knowing Oswald where upstairs inside his office in another meeting.  
With a smirk on your lips, you walked through the dimly lit room, through the haze and the smoke and past Victor who immediately caught your form with his eyes. You felt drawn to the source of the music, the gritty rock song pulled you forward. You lost yourself in the crowd of people, brushed past all them, felt their bodies sway to the music. Completely immersed by the crowd, you let your head hang back as you felt the music pour into you. Your hair brushed against your shoulder blades, swayed in rhythm with your hips.  
Song after song went by. Small beads of sweat were dripping down the small of your back. You felt incredible. Your body was alive with the music and you had never felt so energized, so devious, feeling Victor’s eyes on you.

Victor watched intensely on the way your body moved to the beat, how your hips seductively swayed back and forth and the sight you gave him stirred up a familiar sensation down his groin. Fuck! Victor knew he could do nothing to you, after all you were Oswald’s girl and he couldn’t take something that belonged to someone else, least of all his boss! _Could he?_ Victor’s dark eyes darted over your body in that tight fitting skirt and he licked his lips. The things he would do to your body…dominate you…make sure you knew you only belonged to him…The thoughts alone elicited a guttural moan from his throat and his cock twitched painfully hard.

_No! He couldn’t!_ He shook his head, attempting to shake his thoughts away but his eyes couldn’t help but lingering on your body.

The song ended. A few seconds passed before the next began, but in that brief moment of time, you locked eyes with Victor. Something about the way he looked at you immediately made you hot with desire. The band started playing again, yet you didn’t broke eye contact. You gave him a coy smile, and started dancing, knowing full well he would be admiring your body, barely covered in your short skirt, hips circling around. Your body was speaking to him, begging to be appreciated, begging for him to come over. But he didn’t. And something in his gaze told you he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t be the one to push through the crowds to break the barrier between you.  
A brief moment of stubbornness washed over you, and you turned your attention back to the band on stage. But you could feel his powerful gaze on you, and you could feel how badly you wanted more than just his eyes on you. It was inevitable. Through the haze and the bodies and the darkness, you felt your steps bringing you closer to him. He was irresistible to your body, your mind.

_How strange,_ you thought. Your plan to use him to make Oswald jealous had quickly escalated into something more. Suddenly you craved him, you needed to know him in every way that you could. Seconds later, there you were standing face to face with the man in the shadows.

“Hi Victor” you whispered to him as you wrapped a hand around his. “Come, dance with me.”

You pulled on his arm, but he didn’t budge, like he was made of concrete. Looking back at him expectantly, you were met back with a dark gaze. 

“You belong to Oswald,” he stated darkly.

With a wicked smile you leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I don`t belong to anyone.”

You leaned back again and met Victor`s intriguing gaze.

“Really?”

“Really!”

“Then, what do you say?” he asked.

You faltered. _What were you supposed to say?_

“Please?” you suggested, hoping this would get you what you wanted. Something you could only describe as power and conquest flashed in his eyes.

“Good girl.”

With a hand on the small of your back, tracing its curves and feeling the sweat on your skin, he guided you to the floor. His light touch sent shivers down your spine.  
 _Good girl?_ Why did that turn you on so much? Why could you feel your cunt warming with anticipation?

These thoughts briefly popped up in your mind, questioning all that was about to happen. But when he turned you around, facing the stage, so that your ass was pressed against his cock, your thoughts disappeared. His hands were wrapped around your hips, guided you to the music, guided both of you into a rhythm that you wouldn’t lose. The music quickened and so did you, as you grinded your ass into him, felt his cock stiffening between it. You moved your hips, up and down, side to side, circling, just so you could give yourself the pleasure of rubbing against him. The more you danced into him, the harder his cock got. You could feel his thickness and knew that you never wanted the music to end.

“Mmm,” you could feel his moan against your neck. “Your ass is incredible, little one.” His words sent tingles down your heated skin as Victor pressed his lips against your shoulder, moved up and down your neck, kissing and nibbling. He made you feel so small and powerless, but safe. Like you were his already. You let his hands wander all over your body, slid into the back of your top and up around to squeeze your tits. Tugging on your nipple with one hand, he let his other roam free - sneaking its way up into your skirt.

You couldn’t believe you let this happen, in public! But something about it felt so right. You had to let him conquer you, take you and have his way with you. You didn’t care where, as long as it was soon. You couldn`t believe you just let this happen, right after you stated that you didn`t belong to anyone!

His hand slid upwards, traced the outline of your pussy through your panties and you knew he could tell how wet you were. You wanted him to know, to feel you dripping for him - because of him. All thoughts of Oswald were lost in your arousal. You pressed yourself against his hand and started grinding against his fingers, needed to feel the friction.

“Look at you, you naughty bitch. You didn’t even say please,“ he husked and took his hand away. A whimper escaped your lips, pleaded without words. 

You needed his hands on you. You craved it. “Please?”

“Please what?”

“Please… Please will you play with my pussy? I need to feel your fingers inside me. I want you to feel how tight I am.” It was like you couldn’t even control what you were saying, he had an effect on you like no one else, not even Oswald.

“Since you asked so nicely…” He quickly pulled your panties aside and shoved two fingers inside you. You couldn’t believe how wet you were, he slid his fingers in and out so easily. Moving his other hand from your tits to meet the other one under your skirt, he started rubbing your clit. The pressure was almost too much as he circled around it while still pumping his fingers in and out of your soaking wet pussy. You struggled against him, your body needed release from the pressure, but he held tight to you and whispered into your ear, “I want you to cum, right now.”

The order itself drove you over the edge, sent waves of pleasure from your cunt to your toes. He didn’t stop fingering you and you felt your knees going weak, exhausted by how good he’d made you feel and the overwhelming sensations of his fingers rubbing you and exploring every inch. Slowly you calmed down and he slipped his fingers out only to put them in his mouth, sucking your juices off.

“My my. What do we have here?” 

Oswald`s bitter voice startled you and you snapped your head around only to be met by his piercing blue-green eyes and his twisting bitter smile.

“Oz!” you breathed and quickly straightened your skirt, a blush swept over your face as you shamefully looked at him.

“I-I…”

Oswald raised his hand to silence you and gave you a smug grin. You gazed over at Victor but he only stood there with a smirk on his lips. This apparently didn’t bother him one bit!

“Please my dear…spear me your excuses. There is really no escaping this,” he snickered.

Horrified you looked at him, “How much…”

“Did I see? Believe me…I saw enough,” he gritted.

The embarrassment you felt had no limits and you just wanted to be swallowed by the ground, wished for a hole to open up under your feet so you could flee this shameful situation. Yes, you wanted to make Oswald jealous, but you had just planned to dance with Victor for Oswald to see. You never wanted anything like this to happen, you loved Oswald more than anything! Yet, you had felt something different with Victor, something new and thrilling. The feeling when he dominated you was intoxicating, something that you never thought you would love…to be submissive.

“Come with me now!” Oswald said firmly and grabbed your arm, leaving you no other choice than to follow him as he dragged you along on stumbling feet as you tried to keep up with his shuffling pace.

“You too Victor!” he yelled.

“W-what!…” you stared wide-eyed at him and then back at Victor who actually looked quite startled. But it was merely for a brief moment before he straightened his posture and followed in your tracks.

“W-where are you taking me?” you stuttered as he shoved you outside of the club.

“We are going back to the mansion. And discuss what we are going to do about this.”

Silently you wondered what he would do, you knew all too well what he use to do to the people who crossed him. It often involved torture and death, for the most part performed by Victor. Terrified you started wondering if that was the reason Victor should come along. But could he really do that? Kill you? The one he loved? The one he said he would die for before he let anything happen to you? An hour ago you would have known the answer, but now…now all you could see was the furious anger in Oswald’s eyes and you didn’t know the answers to your questions anymore.

The ride home in Oswald’s limousine was awkward to say the least. Victor sat across from the two of you, looking sternly out of the window, the only thing reviling his state of mind was the slight clenching of his jaw. Oswald sat beside you and stared out of the window, his eyes fixated on something invisible dancing in front of his eyes. Clearly he was thinking about something, you had seen that look before, usually when he sat on his throne with his mind occupied on business matters.

The air inside the car was thick and suffocating, yet the mix of Victor’s and Oswald’s cologne was enticing. It seeped through your nostrils, filled your lungs and your head was spinning from the intensely musky scent. To your horror you felt a wanting ache form between your legs and you squeezed your thighs gently together. How screwed up were you really? How could you be aroused in this situation? For all you knew, you could be dead within the hour! And yet all you could think about was what it would be like to be with these two men…at the same time.

You had to bite down on your lip to prevent a moan from eluding your mouth and you quickly shot a glance over at Oswald. As clear as daylight you could see a smirk dance on his lips. What was he up too? you wondered.

Victor really didn`t know what to think of all of this. He kept staring out of the window, tried to focus on something else but he still could taste you on his tongue and smell your arousal that still lingered on his fingers. Fuck! He felt his erection come back to life and when he heard your moan and saw, from the corner of his eyes, how you pressed your thighs together, it painfully twitched inside his slacks. Clearly this situation affected you as much as it did him. Quickly he shot a glance at Oswald only to notice the smirk on his lips and the darkness in his eyes. Did this situation affect him too? Or had he more malicious thoughts in his mind?

Oswald stared out of the car window and onto the dark streets of Gotham. He was angry, furious even, his mind racing with emotions. How could you betray him like that! And in front of everyone to see!

Yet…when he had been standing there and watch the two of you, seen how Victor was able to arouse you in a way that you never been with him. How Victor`s hands were up under your skirt, rubbing, rapidly pushing in and out of your wet pussy…he had felt his dick slowly react to the sight the two of you gave him. Much like right now only thinking about it. Fuck it! He was supposed to punish you not…He shifted uncomfortable on his legs.

And Victor…Oswald frowned, why had he ordered for him to come along? There was no reason for that! _Or?…_

Oswald heard the unmistakable sound of a low key moan coming from your throat and he glanced over at you. Although you bit down on your lips in an attempt to hide the moan, it didn’t slip him by and he saw you squeeze your thighs together. A smirk unfolded on Oswald`s lips, he could clearly see your sexual frustration by your heavy breaths and on the flush that spread from your chest up to your face. 

Slowly a devious idea formed itself in his mind and he smiled wickedly. _Yes! Yes, that would do nicely…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After oswald caughts you with Victor, he takes you to the mansion to “discuss” the problem.

Oswald sat on his throne, twirling a glass of wine in his hand, his tongue playing in the corner of his mouth. Nervously you stood before him, not knowing exactly where to look. On Victor that stood on the other side of the table with an emotionless expression or on Oswald that had a weird gleam in his eyes. It wasn’t just anger anymore, it was something else there, something you couldn’t quite place. The silence was overwhelming, all you could here were your own breathing and the sound of your heart thumping like a rabbit. You just had to break it.

“Oz…I am really sorry…” you began cautiously but Oswald’s wicked glare made you stop instantly.

“Sorry my dear? Why do you feel sorry?” he said cheekily and tilted his head, “Hmh?”

Startled you looked at him, would he really make you say it? Oswald kept glaring at you and you looked embarrassed at him.

“You know why,” you whispered and stared down at the floor, your cheeks burning.

“Do I? Hmm…it seems to have slip my mind…Please enlighten me my dove. Why are you sorry?” he teased.

You looked up at him with wide eyes, you couldn’t believe he would make you say it! Involuntarily you shook your head and looked down on the floor in embarrassment. Oswald slammed down his hand on the armchair and you flinched.

“Tell me! Now!” His eyes were filled with an anger you never seen before and yet there was still that unplaceable gleam sparkling underneath.

Oswald was angry, really angry that you had betrayed him, but nevertheless there was something else fuming underneath the anger. There was a desire there, a desire to see that arousal in your body again and a desire to punish you. Oswald closed his eyes for a moment. He could imagine it right now, his hand smacking down hard on your naked ass, leaving red marks all over that beautiful, trembling flesh… Oswald licked his lips and inhaled sharply, yes! You must be punished for your behaviour!

“I-I am sorry I…I did…that with Victor.” Oh God, the embarrassment you felt! You just wanted to vanish from the face of the earth.

Oswald chuckled, “Now, now my dear. You weren’t this shy half an hour ago…Tell me EXACTLY what Victor did to you.”

Victor stood and watched the conversation unfold in front of him. He was quite impressed really, by Cobblepot`s dominance. Victor knew he had it in him, he had seen it before in business meetings, but he never thought Oswald could be this way with you. Victor had often seen the two of you together in the club and Oswald always were the perfect gentleman, always so loving and caring towards you. But now he saw a completely new side of Oswald emerge and he waited with expectation on what would happen next.

You knew you had to tell Oswald everything he wanted, otherwise…You really didn`t know what would happen, never before had you seen this side of Oswald and it terrified you. But at the same time, you felt your body react in another way. The small tingles that ran through your body and trickles of sweat that formed on your lower back all reviled one thing. You started to get aroused and you knew it was all due to Oswald`s dominance. The way Victor made you feel on the dancefloor made you realize one thing. Being dominated turned you on, more than anything. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath before you opened them and started talking.

“I am sorry…”

_*One more deep breath*_

“That I let Victor fingerfuck me,” you breathed and kept your gaze on the floor.

Oswald smirked, “Good girl. See that wasn`t so hard, was it?”

_Good girl._ Hearing those words coming from Oswald affected you as much as when Victor said them and your pussy drippled off arousal. You shook your head at his question, a shy smile formed on your lips.

“Victor. Go and stand behind ______.”

Oswald`s direct order made you snap your head up and stare at him. _What was he up to?_

Victor smirked and started walking over to you, wishing Cobblepot was planning what he hoped for. With quickening heartbeat you watched as Victor strode around the table with a wide grin on his lips. The moment he halted, only inches behind you, your breath caught in your throat as you felt his firm chest brush against your back.

“Undress her,” Oswald ordered.

Wait! What? Nervously you looked at Oswald with fluttering eyes. He couldn`t be serious!

“Oswald, Please I…”

“Did I say you could speak bitch!” His words startled you and you stared at him. Did he just call me a bitch?

“You don`t speak until I give you permission, is that clear?” Speechless you kept staring at him.

“IS THAT CLEAR?” His raised voice woke you up from your trance.

“Y-yes Oswald.”

Oswald gave you a sly smile, “That will be Yes… _Master_ to you.

You gulped hard and breathed a weak, “Yes Master.”

“Good girl,” he praised and gave Victor a stern look. In that moment you felt Victor’s hands on your lower back, his fingers gently tracing your curves along your naked skin and you shivered. Closing your eyes, you were lost already, lost under his warm and gentle touch.

“Open your eyes my dove. You will look at me the whole time. No matter what. Is that clear?” Oswald ordered.

Opening your eyes you looked into his piercing orbs, “Yes Master.”

Oswald smirked and took another sip from his wine as he watched how Victor slowly untied the strings of your top that where tied around your neck. Oswald noticed your full blown pupils and he knew you would be soaking wet from arousal by now.

The top fell to the floor and you gasped when the slight chilled air hit your naked breasts, harden you nipples instantly. Victor continued undressing you as he crouched and pulled down your skirt and panties. You could feel Victor’s breath brush against your naked ass when he stood up and you shuddered, your pussy hot and wet, ready to be touched.

Oswald smirked as his eyes roamed your naked body and you felt small and powerless and…totally and blissfully aroused. Embarrassed you tried to cover your breasts with your hands but Victor grabbed a hold of them and locked them behind your back. A moan slipped past your lips and your back arched, tits perking out delightfully.

“Isn`t she exquisite Victor?”

“Yes, yes she is.” Victor husked, he was so close behind you, so close you felt his thickness press against your ass and his breath brush against your ear, his fingers tightly wrapped around your wrists. When you glanced to the side you could see his dark eyes explore your naked flesh, making your body tingle and wetness ache.

“Fingerfuck her, like you did before.” Oswald`s hoarse order was clear and direct and you tensed immediately, stared at Oswald in disbelief.

“Oswald, I…” you gasped but Oswald`s glare silenced you and Victor hushed into your ear.

“Relax little one. Enjoy this gift your Master gives you.”

Biting your lip, you surrendered and let your body fall back against Victor`s solid frame. You wanted this, every fibre in your body screamed for Victor`s touch, your pussy pulsated with wanton desire.

Victor trailed his hand down over your hip and in between your legs where he very softly, very slowly slid his index finger into your slit. He stroked you softly, careful to avoid your sensitive clit. You groaned breathlessly as he slowly strummed your pussy and you reached for his wrist to try to control the pace. Soon all you could do was moan as Victor continued his finger assault. One finger dipped inside you, slowly circulating the entrance. One finger was soon followed by another. Your breath quickened.

“Oh yes, yes, yes,” were all you managed to say as Victor increased the pace and fucked you faster with his fingers. He directed his thumb to circle your clit and his body was firmly pressed against yours, his hardness pushing in between your cheeks. Your eyes was still locked with Oswald`s and they were looking back at you with greedy hunger, his lips slightly parted.

Shortly, Victor felt your pussy flood his fingers and he fucked you even faster now, pushing another finger deep into your hot wet cunt. You grabbed his wrist tighter, pushed him closer as you felt that knot inside your womb tighten and you were close, so close…

“Stop!” yelled Oswald in a husky tone, his voice reviling his true desire and you whimpered as Victor slid his slippery fingers out of your trembling hole.

“Damn Oz! I was so close,” you breathed with flushed face.

In an instant, Oswald’s eyes flashed like brilliant emeralds.

“Victor, take her over here.”

Victor locked your wrist behind your back again and pushed you in front of him until you were leaning against Oswald`s knees.

“Well my naughty dove. Already so disobedient and forgetting the rules” he chuckled. “I will have to discipline you.”

The deep timbre of his voice reverberated through your ears as he tenderly cupped your chin in his warm hand.

“What?” you exclaimed and sharply jerked your head away from his touch. “I am not a child, Oswald, I do not need you to discipline me… whatever that means,” you added contemptuously, your jaw tightening in defiance.

Oswald abruptly grabbed your jaw and forced you to meet his fiery eyes.

“My dear, that is exactly what you need. I need to discipline you…not out of anger, but to help you remember how important our bond is… how much you need me and how much I need you. After watching your behaviour today… I think it is imperative that I spank you…hard.”

You drew an unsteady breath; you could not believe what he was saying, ‘A spanking’ of all things. Part of you was horrified and part of you was excited, with the mere mention of ‘discipline’ an electric surge pulsed through your body, titillating your nipples, making your thighs moist. You tried to step backwards, attempted to pull your jaw from his firm grasp but you only fell into Victor`s body who pulled you roughly, almost violently towards Oswald. He stood up from his throne and encircled his arms around you, his eyes impaling you, warning you to not move.

“I want you to look at me the same way you looked at Victor today. I want you to want me the same way you wanted him. I could see how you submitted so easily to him.” he hissed.

You inhaled sharply at the contact of their bodies, your pulse pounded and a rush of pink stained your cheeks. Their musky cologne was intoxicating and made you feel weightless between their bodies. Their heartbeat invaded you, commanded explosive currents through your body. With his soft lips just above you, his warm breath against your cheek, you expected him to kiss you. You closed your eyes and pouted your rosy lips, nipples tingled in anticipation. Oswald leaned in closer, barely brushing his lips against yours before he pulled away.

“Tonight you are mine and Victor`s,” he rasped, “you will submit to us, beg to suck our cocks, beg us to take you, fuck you…however we want it.” You opened your eyes, feeling bewildered and embarrassed, flushed and breathless, not believing what you heard to be true.

“Now you will take your punishment on my lap,” he said decisively as he sat down on his throne again. Part of you wanted to contest, to argue…part of you wanted desperately to comply, if only to feel the reward of his touch, his kiss. Shivering you stood in front of him and kept your eyes casted downward, feeling too ashamed to look at him. You began to feel angry with him for speaking to you as though you were a child, yet you didn`t want to lose his attention.

Nervously, you moistened your lips, “P-please Master, I can`t…” you stammered, surprising yourself with how timid your voice sounded.

“Now!” Oswald repeated, aggressively. “I told you to take your punishment!” Oswald patted his knee and smirked.

“Okay, my sweet dove, lay down across my lap.”

Without uttering a word, you layed yourself on your stomach with your hips in Oswald’s lap, resting your head on the armchair.

“You have such a beautiful ass, perfectly round, creamy,” he said thoughtfully, while caressing your buttocks. “I almost wish I could take a bite out of it, just to savour it.”  
With one hand he held your hips tightly to his waist and with his other hand he lovingly massaged your ass and probed your pussy.

With shuddered breaths, you began to rub against his thighs, desperate for his domineering touch. You could feel his thick cock, restrained against his dress slacks, but pushed heartily against your stomach. As he continued to thrust his fingers inside of you, you could think of nothing else than tasting him, of taking his engorged shaft into your mouth and sucking him until he exploded.

“You need to raise your ass more, it needs to be in the air,” he stated matter-of-factly, as he pulled his fingers out of you. You chewed your lip nervously as you complied and waited.

“Victor, take of your belt.”

Wide-eyed you heard how Victor removed his belt…“Wait, Oswald, what are you going to use? Not a belt, please,” you pleaded.

“_____ be still,” Oswald said as he took the belt out of Victor`s hand.

“But, Oswald, I don’t need to be spanked. Please, I don’t need to be spanked,” you tearfully begged.

“Be still, my dear, get your ass in the air, and spread your legs.”

“But it will hurt…” you whimpered, looking down and suddenly feeling very vulnerable, you attempted to shield yourself with your hands.

“Victor, you will need to hold her,” Oswald said firmly. Victor walked over to you, stood above your head, promptly grabbed your wrists and locked them on your back.

“Okay_____, you are going to get ten swats on each cheek with the belt, then I will use my hand for twenty more…do you understand? If you move or struggle, I will add more swats. Do you understand?”

“Yes Master,” you breathed.

Lightly, he stroked your buttocks and gently rubbed his thumb over your slickness. “I really love seeing you like this, all vulnerable. Now, are you ready?”

“I…I…am ready Master.” you replied, your voice a throaty whisper.

“Okay my dove,” he said after a soft gentle stroke of his hand.

“One,” he announced, as the leather belt came down with a crack, biting your flesh.

“OW!” you screamed, while attempting to wiggle away against Victor`s firm hands.

“Darling, take your spankings. I would hate to add more,” he threatened.

“Two.”  
You clenched your jaw and yowled, begged for mercy, clemency.

“Three…four…five…”

You sobbed, “Please stop, Oswald, I will be good, I promise.”

“Get your ass up dove, you are not done yet.”

Tenderly he stroked your bright red bottom, offering you a comforting respite before slipping a finger into your sheath.

“Wow, you really like this, don’t you? You like me spanking you, don’t you my dove? ” he crooned. “God, you are so wet and swollen,” he whispered.

You relaxed your body against his hand, and began to rub your aching bottom against his hand.

“Nine…ten.”

You gasped and arched your back against Victor’s strong hold.

By the time Oswald finished, your left buttock was crimson red and throbbing with purple welts. Before he started on your right buttock, he lifted your face from the armchair and kissed your hot, tear-covered cheeks and full lips.

“You know my dear,” he said thoughtfully, “I have wanted to bring domestic discipline into our relationship for quite some time. I am glad that you gave me the opportunity today…to correct you.” Rubbing your wounded buttock, soothing your pain, he inserted a finger into your warm slit.

“I think you really like this, me spanking you. I have never seen you so wet,” he chuckled.

You with your tear-streaked face felt both humiliated at being spanked and engulfed in divine ecstasy. You couldn’t hide your body’s reaction as your breaths came in long surrendering moans.

“You are not allowed to come yet, my dear, this is a punishment,” he declared, as he withdrew his finger and sucked it clean. “You taste so sweet.”  
With his belt in hand, he began swatting your right buttock.

“One…two… three…”

You remained still, clutching the armchair to your tear-stained face as you silently cried. Your eyes were directed straight to Victor’s crotch and you stared at his erection straining against his slacks. The sound of each swat rang through the room, seeming to proclaim your naughtiness.

“Ten… good girl,” he said with a low purr as he stroked your red and purple striped ass.

Oswald breathed huskily as he gently stroked your thighs and explored your throbbing pussy. “You are so wet and warm,” he whispered as he slid his fingers inside.

You gasped in rapture and began rubbing against his hand. His ravenous attention made you feel as though you were drowning in a floodtide of sexual liberation, waves of euphoria pulsed through you, you cried out, begged for release when Oswald suddenly stopped and reminded you of the other twenty spankings.

You relished the cool touch of his hand against your hot buttocks. With each gentle caress, and alternating slap, you grounded your hips against his thighs, fiercely wishing he would slip his fingers back inside you.

When Oswald reached twenty, you could feel the heat radiate from his cock. The throbbing of his engorged shaft and the pulsing of his swollen balls threatened to burst through his strained trousers.

Oswald caressed your blazing red cheeks and you moaned, grinded your throbbing pussy against his lap.

“You have been a very good girl, taking your punishment,” he husked. “From now on there is only pleasure for you, unless you misbehave again.”

With tearfilled eyes you smiled blissfully at him, glad that this pleasurable pain was finally over.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stand up my dear. I want to fuck that soaking wet pussy of yours, “ Oswald rasped.

On wobbly legs, you tried to stand up but your knees caved in on you. Luckily Victor was there to steady you with his arms. Exhaustingly you smiled at him as he leaned you against the table. Victor looked over at Oswald who already started unzipping his pants, eager to get his throbbing cock inside you.

Victor sighed at his inexperience, “Boss, she must have a moment to recover, to calm down, and drink some water. The ordeal she just been through, mentally and physically, the emotions that is running through her mind and body is overwhelming. This was her first time…you must give her a moment, trust me, I have done this many times.”  
Oswald looked worriedly at you and fluttered his eyes, his dominance fading away to leave place for his concern for you. “O-of course,” he stuttered, “Victor go and get her some water.”

Victor left the room for a moment and Oswald walked up to you, smiled softly and caressed your cheek with his warm hand. Closing your eyes you leaned your head into his palm, a sigh escaping your lips.

“Are you okay my dear?” he whispered. Opening your eyes you locked eyes with his worried gaze that thoroughly examined your face. A weak smile ghosted on your lips.

“Yes Master. I am fine,” you said shyly and flicked your gaze down, “I…I deserved the punishment, you did right to discipline me Master.”

Oswald could only stare at you when you uttered those words, he couldn’t believe you submitted so easily.

Oswald looked up as Victor entered the room and he gave you a peck on your lips before he returned to take a seat on his throne. Victor handed you a glass of water.

“Here little one. Drink up, you will need it.” Eagerly you swallowed the water in one sweep before you put down the glass on the table. Victor turned to Oswald. 

“You said that she belong to the both of us tonight. Do you allow me to do what I want to her?”

The arousal pulsed through your body at his words and you stared at Victor, wondered what kind of things he wanted “to do” to you. 

Oswald nodded rapidly, “Yes,” he rasped. 

Victor smirked and walked up to you, palmed your cheeks in his big, warm hands.

“For tonight you will call me Sir. Is that understood little one?” he said calmly.

“Yes Sir,” you said shyly and bashed your eyelids, quickly you glanced over at Oswald to see his reaction, but he only sat on his throne, watching the two of you with curiosity and arousal beaming from his blue-green eyes.

“Good girl. Now I may be a hard and rough Dom but I always take care of my Sub afterward. I promise, you can feel safe with me. I will never lose control, you can trust that. Do you trust me?”

Fluttering your eyes, you looked up into his dark orbs, “Yes Sir. I trust you,” you whispered.

Victor smiled and looked darkly down on your body, his hands tracing down your heated skin to cup your breasts in his hands. Gently he massaged them, squeezed them in his hands, flicked his thumbs over your erected nipples and you moaned from his tentative touch.

“I believe I heard you say that you wanted to fuck her pussy,” he said and looked over at Oswald.

“Yes, yes I do,” he husked eagerly and licked his lips.

Victor looked back at you and smirked, “Then I will enjoy fucking this lovely mouth of yours,” he said throatily and grabbed your jaw, traced the contour of your lips with his thumb before he firmly pushed it into your mouth and instinctively you started sucking on it. Victor growled and stared at your lips, tightly wrapped around his thumb, sucking hard.

“Boss, how about I borrow that throne of yours for a while?”

Oswald looked a bit puzzled at him but stood up and Victor sat down on Oswald`s throne.

“Come here little one. Kneel before me and suck my cock.”

On shaky legs you approached him and kneeled between his parted legs. Trembling fingers started unzipping his pants and soon you wrapped your hand around his stiff cock and pulled it out. Victor grunted and quivering you looked up at him, silently questioning your next move.

“Go on little one,” Victor encourage and you hastily flicked out your tongue, gently twirled it around the head. Victor groaned impatiently and yanked your hair as he shoved his cock into your mouth.

Oswald stared at your head, bobbing up and down, taking all of Victor’s cock inside your sweet mouth. With trembling fingers he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. His boxers followed soon after and he grabbed his engorged shaft, tossed it a few times as he gently caressed your still red striped ass with his other hand. You moaned around Victor’s cock at Oswald’s touch.

“Get your ass up,” he murmured hoarsely and you obeyed, raised your ass so you were standing on all four, your hands on Victor’s thighs, squeezed tightly as you never stopped sucking. Oswald pulled your legs further apart and smirked when he saw your dripping heat.

“So wet you are my filthy little dove,” he chuckled, “You are just a little cock slut, aren’t you? You love being fucked in the face, don’t you?”  
His taunting words turned you on even more and you hummed around Victor making him groan. Oswald could actually see your juices glistening down your thighs.

“Fuck!” Oswald grunted before he thrusted into you in one swift move and you nearly choked as you bounced back and forth between the two of them. Victor held your hair back away from your face so he could watch you suck him and you moved your lips back and forth while flicking your tongue along his shaft. He pulled out and then lifted his cock up. 

“Now lick my balls, you fuck slut,” he grunted.

Greedily you wrapped your lips around one and swirled your tongue as Oswald fucked you eagerly, his hips slapped against your ass. Victor let his cock fall forward onto your face, hard and wet and sticky, as you continued licking at his balls. You were so wet now you could actually feel yourself dripping, and Oswald braced one hand on your lower back as he pistoned forward. He leaned over to whisper in your ear, the feeling of his suit soft against your heated skin.

“Look at you, on your hands and knees for us… ah… getting fucked in the mouth and cunt… you fucking love it, don’t you, you filthy little slut?”

You hummed around Victor and he clenched his jaw as he shoved his length back into your mouth.

“Of course she fucking loves it… she loves the cock… oh… choke on it, little one…” He slammed forward and you nearly did as he hit the back of your throat. Oswald’s hand snaked around your waist and started flicking and tweaking your clit as he fucked you from behind. You tensed and shook as you were overwhelmed by their movements; your limbs felt like jelly but you stayed still, took them both, the scent of sweat and arousal filled the air. Finally your body couldn’t handle any more; the fullness of having them both inside you, Oswald’s maddening attentions to your clit, those gorgeous husky voices culminating in a chorus of grunts and filth send you over the edge into oblivion, bliss flooded through you as you came harder than you had ever come. Oswald held you in place, still thrusted as you rode out your orgasm, and you could tell by their ragged breaths that they were both painfully close.

Victor grabbed a tight hold with both his hands on your head and held it still as he thrusted upwards, deep inside your throat, burying his cock all the way in your warmth, making you gag and spittle to trickle down your chin. You held almost the entire dick for a long moment, your jaw muscles worked furiously, sucked, licked and blew, and then Victor released his grip on your head, allowed you a breather. You inhaled deeply before you took his cock in one hard pent up gasp. Victor raised his thighs, held your head firmly against his groin and thrusted his cock vigorously deep within your throat. You gagged again but he only chuckled as he continued mercilessly until he tensed as the climax hit him.

“Good… take it all… swallow it… oh… fuck…” Victor trembled as he shot off salty-sweet fluid down your throat, and you swallowed everything he gave you. He’s breathing hard above you as he rode out the last of his climax, then pulled himself out and slumped back against the throne.

Oswald had kept still as he watched in amazement when Victor fucked your face. But now it was his turn to come deep inside you. Oswald cupped both of your beautiful butt cheeks as he buried himself inside you once more. His crotch mashes against your rear as he filled you. He held himself there, your hips rolled and gyrated, grinded against each other.

As Oswald kept slamming into you, your stared into Victor’s dark eyes and he stared back at you from his slumped position on the throne with a smirk on his lips. After a moment Oswald pulled back, withdrew a portion of himself, than pressed forward again. Once more he filled you, his cock stuffed your sex as he grinded himself against your ass. Oswald pulled back again, pressed forward. Again and again he did this…back…forward…back.

Slowly, steadily he built a rhythm, your hips rocking. He fucked you, his hard cock pistoning in and out of you. Soon your swaying body found his rhythm, matched it. Pumping yourself back and forth you fucked his cock with your wet pussy.

Eventually your pussy started to clench around his pounding cock. Your body started to tense, muscles tightening. Your nearing climax drove you to slam your sex on and off his cock. This urged Oswald´s own climax forward. Grunting he matched your feral rhythm, pounded himself into you again and again, hammering your pussy with his stiff cock.  
“Yes! That’s it!” Oswald growled and slapped your ass, “Cum all over my cock you fuck slut. Now!” His words took you over the edge and you cried out, your body snapped and twisted, your muscles quivering beneath your flesh. You slammed your pussy onto his cock, your ass hopped and jerked spastically before him as you came for the second time.

“Fuck yes!” Oswald moaned and jackhammer himself into you…slammed…pounded …fucked you fiercely. Roaring, he crammed himself completely inside, grinded his crotch against you, his fingers dug at your ripe ass cheeks. Deep inside you he exploded, his cock twitched…jerked…erupted with his orgasm. You pussy instinctively clenched tighter around him, milked him, drained him with primal need.

Finished. Your body relaxed and you collapsed onto the cold floor. Oswald leaned down and softly kissed the heated, glistening skin on your back.

“That was amazing my dear. You were amazing and such a good girl,” he whispered in your ear and you smiled happily. Oswald stood up and helped you onto your feet. Shyly you looked over at Victor who already had zipped his pants and were standing next to the throne, looking composed and unaffected, like nothing ever happened. Victor walked over to the table and picked up your clothes. As he handed them over to you, he asked, “How did it feel? Being submissive?”

You smiled and looked timidly up at him, “I…it felt…amazing…liberating. To have someone deciding everything you do. It’s strange but I have never felt so free in my life.”  
Victor smirked, “Well that only means you are a true submissive little one.”

He turned over at Oswald, “If you are going to continue this Dom and Sub relationship you have to decide on rules for ______ to follow. And a safeword for her to use.”

Oswald fluttered his eyes, “Y-yes of course,” he said and glanced over at you who had put your clothes back on. Walking over at you, he was met by your beautiful smile. Cupping your cheek, he looked seriously into your eyes.

“Would you want that my dear? To be my Sub?” Bashfully you nodded, “Yes Oswald, very much.”

Oswald smiled, “Then it’s decided! I am so happy you loved it as much as I did. But…maybe…maybe Victor could help us…” Wide-eyed you stared at him, what did he mean?! Oswald saw your expression and quickly added, “But only in the beginning, you know…help us with the rules and…stuff like that.”

You looked over at Victor who smirked back at you, apparently he wanted this too. Looking back at Oswald, you smiled and nodded, “Okay Master.”

_*Two weeks later*_

“You had one simple rule to follow today little one. We told you not to wear any underwear but you just had to go and disobey us, didn’t you?” Victor’s voice was harsh as he held your jaw in a tight grip. Victor and Oswald had taken you to the throne room after they discovered that you had a bra on you.

Timidly you stared up into Victor`s intense eyes, “I-I am sorry Sir. I thought you just meant panties Sir,” you whispered. You had always felt quite uncomfortable without a bra and you really thought they just meant that you should go without panties today.

“Hmpf!” Victor scoffed and roughly released your jaw. He glared over at Oswald who sat in his usual place at the throne with a glass of wine in his hand, “What do you say Boss? Should we let this disobedience slip by?”

Oswald snickered as he lightly brushed his thumb on the edge of the glass, “Hmm…well maybe…maybe she doesn`t need a spanking. But…some kind of suffering she must have.”

Nervously you waited for your punishment, your eyes fixed on the floor as you stood still like you were supposed to. You were not allowed to move until one of them gave you permission.

“Little dove. Take of your clothes but leave your high heels on”

Obediently you abided his order and shortly you stood naked before them in your black high heels and the leather collar that Oswald bought for you. Being naked in front of them didn`t make you uncomfortable anymore or embarrassed, you had grown accustomed to flaunt around naked before them. As you stood before them, Oswald on his throne with his glass of wine and Victor standing beside him, his hand resting on the armchair, you felt your pussy tingle in anticipation, knowing that whatever they ordered you to do, you would happily do it.

“Get up on the table and spread your legs for us,” Oswald said with a smirk, “Then you will touch yourself.“

Feeling your blood rush to your now aching pussy, you climbed with trembling legs onto the table and placed yourself on the short side of the table, facing Oswald and Victor, your legs dangling over the edge.

“Go on little dove. Finger yourself,” he said throatily and glared intensely on your body.

Biting your lips you leaned back and placed your feet on the edge of the table, allowing a full view of your pussy to them. Slowly you brought your hands down to your aching pussy and started rubbing your harden bud. Soon you felt your juices cumulate in your tight hole and your breathing staggered. With one hand you opened your lips apart as the fingers from your other hand glided towards your dripping hole to gather juices. Slowly you ran your fingers over your inner folds. Up and down. Up and down, circled around your swelling bud. Oswald licked his lips and Victor smirked as they followed every motion you made with your fingers.

You moaned when you touched your swollen clit again, peeking out from its hood. You plunged your fingers back into to your sopping wet cunt and pulled out more of your juices. Then spread the juices all over your clit as you continued to lazily trace around it and over it.

A moan eluded from your parting lips as your fingers moved faster over your clit and you looked at your masters hungry eyes, devouring your soaking wet pussy with their dark lustfilled eyes. The scent of your arousal filled the space between you and they couldn’t take their eyes off your fingers.

You tensed when you found that most sensitive part just inches inside your dripping hole and Oswald and Victor watched you writhe in pleasure, and you could see the hunger on their faces. With a wicked smile, you pulled your soaked fingers out of your pussy and seductively pushed them into your mouth, slowly sucked your juices off. Oswald growled and grinned widely.

“Yeah…that’s it. Good girl. Taste you own filthy whore cum, “ he husked before he sipped at his precious wine again.

Oswald words had you writhing in desire and you took your saliva soaked fingers and put them back into your tight hole. You worked your fingers in and out, before you brought their sloppiness back out to your clit. You flicked your finger back and forth over your clit and then slid them up and down your folds. Then you pulled your hand back to give them a good look before you thrusted your fingers into your depths and went back to that spot that drove you wild. Your fingers thrusted deep inside you, worked you into a fluster, grinded and thrusted against your hand, and you cried out. Your eyes were closed and you bit your lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Your body got tenser and tenser and you were so very close!!!

“Stop!”

Oswald`s command made you whimper in despair as you stopped immediately, well aware of the punishment that would come if you didn`t. Opening your eyes you looked at your Master who already had his dick out, tossing it in his hand.

“You are not allowed to cum tonight my dove. You are just here for our pleasure. Now, get down from the table and crawl over to me. I want your mouth around my dick.”

Gracefully you slipped down from the table and went down on all four. With a seductive smile you crawled slowly towards him until your head was between his legs. You sat up on your knees and looked into Oswald`s dilated orbs before you wrapped your delicate fingers around his thickness and leaned down to flick your tongue over the glistening tip. He sighed, and you plunged, took him as far as you could into your mouth.

“Fuck yes!” Oswald grunted as you started moving your head up and down. You drew back slowly, hallowed your cheeks. When you got to the head, you swirled your tongue around it and plunged back down his shaft. You repeated this two or three more times. Each time you flew down his shaft, you heard him groan. Your mouth adjusted to his size each time and your throat began to relax.

“Ass up” Victor ordered behind you and you raised your butt up towards him. Victor unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. He grunted behind you as he slammed his hard cock inside you and you cried out a muffled moan around Oswald`s dick. Victor`s thrusts upped in speed and force, until you were squealing at the rough fucking. His hands moved to run all over you, ending up on your ass. His hand reared up before he smacked down hard over and over, leaving you with red handprints all over your cheeks and you moaned once again around Oswald.

“Oh, yes! Litte one. I fucking love your ass all red and marked.” Victor groaned.

You sucked Oswald as deep into your mouth as you could and wiggled your tongue along its underside. Breathing through your nose, you stretched your tongue out your mouth from beneath his dick and tried to reach and lick any untouched flesh that you could. You felt the pressure of his hands on your head, in your hair. Looking up, you tried to make eye contact with him. Oswald stared down at you and leaned over you, changed the angle. Balancing himself with his right hand on the armchair and palmed the back of your head with his left.

He pulled back, so that you could breathe and then he surged forward again. He set the pace, and each time that he stroked into your mouth you hallowed your cheeks and sucked. On his out stroke, your tongue danced. Oswald stroked over and over and you could hear the copious sounds of your union. 

Needing more air, you pushed at his thighs. He pulled back immediately, withdrew until just the first two inches remained in your mouth as he looked down at you. You eased him out of your mouth entirely, tilted your head and sucked along that ridge of flesh just below the head. He groaned your name.

“Fuck little dove, you are so good at sucking cock!” He pulled away from your mouth and entered your throat again as he held himself there for seconds before pulling back. He surged forward again, slid into your throat. You hummed, and he groaned. This continued, stroke after downward stroke. He plunged back in too soon a few times. When you weren’t prepared and gagged, your throat constricted around his dick. He lost it then, that tight pressure around his dick and he came with a loud grunt, shot his cum down your throat and you swallowed it eagerly before he released you with a pop.

“Yeah, you like that you filthy cum whore? You like your Masters cum?” Victor growled and thrusted harder as he grabbed your hair in a fierce grip and yanked your head back. You whimpered and nodded rapidly.

“I`m gonna cum on your face little one. Be ready!” he grunted.

Victor gave you a few more thrusts, before yanking his cock out. You spun around, quickly moved into position, on your knees before him. It took a few more seconds for Victor to unleash his seed, splattering it all over your face. His spend coated your forehead, stained your cheeks, arced onto your nose, plastered your lips shut. He groaned, jerked out the last spurt, hitting you on the neck. You squirmed the entire time, one hand thrusted downwards, stroking your slit. Moaning, your other hand immediately streaked up to your face but Victor intercepted the hand.

“Let me enjoy the view,” he said. You moaned and obeyed. Victor chuckled, the hand that had grabbed yours now reached for your breasts. He squeezed, testing the supple flesh. He spent a good few minutes savoring the results of his handiwork. It amused him, seeing you so desirous of his seed.

“Have your feast now,” he said to you. You groaned and reached up to collect his spend. You ate it all up, licked your lips, enjoyed the taste, ravenously ate the spilled seed.

“Good little one,” Victor praised and tucked away his dick inside his slacks before he helped you up on your feet and gave you a chaste kiss.

“Come here my dove,” Oswald reached out his hand to you, “Come and sit on my lap.”

With a joyful smile, you walked up to him and curled up in his lap. Gently he stroked your hair and kissed your forehead.

“I love you my dear,” he whispered and you gazed up at him with a smile.

“I love you too Oz,” you whispered back.

In the corner of your eye you saw how Victor was about to leave the room.

“Victor wait!” you called after him. He stopped dead in his tracks, wondered what you wanted, foolishly hoping it was what he wished for. Stupidly enough he had let himself fall for you, knowing all too well that you belonged to Oswald. That this arrangement only was temporarily.

“Please Victor. Come,” you begged and he turned his head to look at you, still sitting in Oswald`s lap, reaching out your hand to him. Reluctantly Victor walked back towards you and you gave Oswald a wary smile before you stood up to meet Victor. You were still very much naked but that seem to slip your mind. Other important matters occupied your thoughts.

When you stood only inches away from Victor, you looked up into his dark eyes that looked wonderingly back at you. Suddenly you threw your arms around his neck and buried your face into his chest, tugging on his jacket. Victor was taken back by your action and stared at Oswald, expecting him to burst out at him. But he only had a calm smile on his lips. Oswald already knew this would happen, he had noticed your growing feelings for the hitman and he had come to turns with the fact that he could do nothing about it. If he was to have you in his life, he would have to accept Victor to be a part of it too.

“I love you Victor,” you murmured into his chest and he looked baffled down at you.

“But you love Oswald,” he said questioningly, still with his hands hanging down, not daring to touch you.

You looked up at him again with a smile, “Well…I love you too,” you stated and cupped his cheek in your hands, your eyes pleading for him to believe you, to take you in his arms. A twirl of emotions ran through Victor`s mind. You loved him? But how could you? How could you love both Oswald and him? Those thoughts spun around in his mind for what seemed like forever but finally he snapped out of them and he embraced you in his arms and buried his nose in your neck, inhaled your beautiful scent. He would be crazy if he let you slip through his hands just because you also were in love with Oswald. If Cobblepot was willing to share, then so was he.

“I love you too” he breathed into your neck and you smiled as Victor lifted you up in his arms and sat you down on the table. Oswald came to stand beside him.

“Ready for round two little one?“ Victor asked and you nodded eagerly before your eyes widened as they kneeled before you and ravished you with their tongues.


End file.
